Déjame Ser
by faberryfanaticlover
Summary: ¿Has sentido que estas a punto de quebrarte? Que por alguna razón no encajas en ningún lugar. ¿Te has sentido herido, perdido, a punto de caer? Bienvenidos a la vida de Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1 Quinn Fabray

**CAPITULO 1- QUINN FABRAY**

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un domingo en la ciudad de New York, la gente transitaba tranquilamente por las calles, cada una con sus propios pensamientos y sus propias preocupaciones, el tono de un celular alertando de que estaban llamando resuena en un pequeño apartamento en Manhattan, era la cuarta vez que la melodía se escuchaba en el apartamento pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, hasta que una somnolienta rubia con algunos mechones rosados se remueve debajo de las sabanas y estira un poco su brazo para alcanzar el ruidoso aparato que osaba despertarla.

Mira la pantalla y bufa al saber quien la estaba llamando, acepta la llamada

-Quinn hasta que por fin me coges el puto teléfono ¿Qué hacías?

Q-Estaba durmiendo Santana, no era necesario llamar tan temprano

S-¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? Te estamos esperando para la reunión

Q-Lo olvide por completo-dice tranquilamente

S-Lo sabia Quinn por eso te llamo, los voy a distraer lo que mas pueda pero te pido por favor que llegues y no la vayas a cagar

Q-Esta bien

S-Ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre esas mañas de beber y cogerte a una chica distinta cada sábado

Q-Ajam

S-No tardes te estaré esperando

La llamada termina y la rubia se para de la cama para ir a esa reunión que de no ser por que su amiga la necesitaba no iría, entra al baño y se da una ducha.

Mientras tanto una chica alta de ojos verdes abre sus ojos lentamente mirando el lugar en el cual se encontraba, estaba acostada en una desorganizada cama producto de la noche de sexo que había tenido, se pone de pie, se viste y comienza a dar un recorrido en el apartamento.

Era pequeño, tenia una pequeña cocina que estaba repleta de vasos y platos desechables sucios, un pequeño comedor que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, cuadros y fotografías realmente preciosas adornaban las paredes pero se veían opacadas por el desorden que reinaba en ese lugar, bolas de papel esparcidas por todo el suelo, ropa en todas partes al igual que colillas de cigarrillo y botellas de cerveza vacías, la chica voltea a mirar una puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, se ve atrapada por una fuerte curiosidad acercándose lentamente para ver que había en esa habitación pero un ligero carraspeo hace que voltee inmediatamente.

Q-Veo que has despertado, ¿Ana?

-Amber de hecho

Q-Bueno como puedes ver yo ya me tengo que ir así que espero que te arregles para que bajes conmigo

-Por supuesto lindura-se acerca y le da un corto beso

Q-No demores que estoy apresurada

La chica se cambia y se acerca ala rubia

-Tu apartamento es lindo aunque si arreglas el desorden seria aún mejor

Q-Tu no te preocupes por eso que nunca mas vas a volver-fue borde

Las chicas bajan y salen del edificio

-Un gusto Quinn, espero volver a verte, aquí esta mi número-Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va en un taxi

Quinn mira como la chica se va, arruga el papel que la chica le había dado y lo bota en un cesto de basura.

Esa era Quinn Fabray, una chica de 24 años, rubia aunque hace un tiempo con algunos mechones rosas, piel blanca, ojos verdes, llevaba un piercing en el labio y 5 pequeños tatuajes adornan su bello cuerpo. Cada sábado se había vuelto tradición salir a un bar a tomar, seducir a alguna chica y llevarla a su cama, nunca había visto mas de una vez a alguna chica con la que se hubiera acostado, para ella ninguna valía la pena, si así fuera no tendrían sexo con cualquier aparecida, pero para las chicas era difícil resistirse a los encantos de la rubia que aparte de tener un físico extraordinario, su inteligencia lo era igual o mayor aún. Trabaja en un periódico de la ciudad llamada "The time", no era el mejor de la ciudad pero era muy bueno, su trabajo constaba de escribir segmentos completos de algún tema referente al arte, su columna era muy leída se llamaba "Pequeñas historias", era muy buena en su trabajo aunque la verdad le importaba muy poco, trabaja en ese lugar porque su abuelo es el dueño. Su única amiga es Santana con la que se crio desde pequeñas, la morena también trabaja en el periódico y siempre han estado juntas en todo momentos, siempre la ayuda mutua podía levantar el animo de ambas, por lo menos así era hace unos 4 años atrás.

La chica se monta en su motocicleta y sale al lugar donde se lleva acabo la reunión.

-Santana ¿Dónde diablos esta Quinn?

S-Señor Bennet, yo la llame y dijo que ya venia para acá-Dice mirando para todos lados tratando de divisar a su amiga

-No me lo puedo creer, de nuevo lo esta haciendo, no se cuanto mas hay que decirle para que entienda

Q-No te preocupes Ethan ya estoy aquí, estaba estacionando mi moto-Dice sorprendiéndolos a ambos

S-Gracias al cielo

Et-Las espero adentro, no tarden

S-Tu abuelo estaba muy preocupado por ti

Q-Lo único que le preocupa es ganar dinero, pero igual ya estoy aquí-Dice entrando al edificio y posteriormente al ascensor junto con la morena

S-Hubieras venido con una vestimenta más acorde-Mira a la rubia que traía un skinny jean azul oscuro bastante roto y gastado, una blusa negra con el estampado de AC/DC, unos converse igual o mas desgastados que el jean, algunos mechones rubios y otros rosados se escapaban de un gorro negro que llevaba puesto.

Q-Ellos quieren conocerme, es mejor que sepan de una vez lo que soy porque no pienso pretender ser una persona distinta, que tu uses faldas, corbata y tacones aquí, aunque yo se perfectamente que no te gustan es tu problema

S-Es para causar una buena impresión

Q-Puedes vestirte como quieras para camuflar lo que realmente eres, me importa una mierda causarles una buena impresión

Santana iba a responder pero el ascensor abre su puerta, las chicas salen y se dirigen al cuarto donde se llevaba acabo la reunión.

Tocan la puerta y entran, todas las personas reunidas se quedan mirando a la chica que claramente llamaba la atención por su manera de vestir dada la situación. En la habitación se encontraban unos 7 hombres, todos con saco y corbata, gente importante en ese negocio, gente importante para el abuelo de la Quinn, unos don nadie para ella.

Ri-Hueles a tabaco con cerveza, ¿Te diste una ducha?

Q-Si lo hice Richard

-¿Quién es ella Richard?-Preguntaba uno de los hombres allí reunidos

Ri-Ella es mi nieta Quinn Fabray

-¿Quinn Fabray?

-¿Ella es la chica que escribe la columna "Pequeñas historias"?-pregunta otro con asombro

Et-Si ella es.

-Que sorpresa no es como me la imaginaba

Q-¿Y como lo hacia? Señor…

-Hudson, Finn Hudson

Q-Bueno ¿De que manera me imaginaba?-pregunta de nuevo

Fi-Pues yo pensaba que era una señorita, no se como decirlo sin afectar sus sentimientos

Q-Las palabras duelen dependiendo quien las diga, dado que es usted un completo desconocido no aran mella en mí así que continúe

Fi-Como le decía, me la imaginaba mas refinada, con una presencia diferente, no parece ser familia del señor Fabray un hombre tan respetuoso y tan imponente, no como es usted que parece sacada de unos de los barrios bajos-dice mientras los demás presentes se ríen despacio, a excepción de Santana, Ethan y su abuelo-No entiendo cual es el motivo de su presencia en esta reunión

Q-Señor Hudson, comprender sus palabras, usted utiliza saco y corbata porque lo hace sentir importante cree que solo por hecho de llevar puesto esa vestimenta la gente va a respetarlo y cree también que las personas que sean diferentes no son tan importantes como lo es usted, pero ¿Ha usted leído mis escritos?-el hombre asiente-¿Qué le han parecido?

Fi-Absolutamente increíbles

Q-Exacto, y según lo que estaba escrito usted imaginaba que yo era diferente a lo que realmente soy

Fi-Sin duda alguna

Q-Ahora que me conoce ¿Quién cree que soy?

Fi-Pues a mi punto de vista, empiezo a dudar que sea usted la autora de esos escritos

Ri-No voy a permitir que pongas en duda el talento de mi nieta-Dice fuertemente

Q-Usted saca esa idea errónea de mi debido a mi apariencia, ¿Quisiera usted saber la impresión que me ha dado?

Fi-Por supuesto señorita, aunque no hay punto de comparación entre usted y mi persona

Q-En eso tiene razón, yo lo veo a usted y veo a una persona completamente superficial, se cree el ser mas perfecto del mundo, su manera de hablar deja entrever su cobardía porque apuesto que de no estar acompañado por su padre no se atrevería a hablar, su falta de inteligencia es tan notoria como la falta de una corbata en mi cuello. Y la diferencia entre usted y yo es que yo vine y mostré desde un principio como soy por lo menos en lo físico, y sucede que a veces ser tu mismo esta mal para los demás, usted vino vestido como la persona que pretende ser pero no es, y no solo yo puedo darme cuenta que su vida es tan vacía como su cuenta bancaria. Escuche lo que le digo, las apariencias engañan señor Hudson usted puede pretender delante de los demás ser otra persona, yo decido no hacerlo, y por las noches me queda la satisfacción de sentirme orgullosa de lo que soy.

-Esto es una falta de respeto ¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo a mi hijo Richard?

Ri-Cálmese Hudson, Quinn toma asiento de una vez

Q-No Richard yo comparto lo que el ha dicho, no se que papel juego en esta reunión, yo hago mi trabajo y lo hago bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-Se sale de la sala

Ri-Santana será mejor que vayas con ella, yo me quedo en la reunión con los caballeros

La morena asiente y sale en busca de su amiga que ya se encontraba fuera del edificio.

S-Quinn, ya estas fumando de nuevo ¿Cuántos van hoy?

Q-No muchos, además con criterio me lo dices si también lo haces-se sienta en un muro de las afueras del edificio

S-Pero no con esa frecuencia-se sienta a su lado-Le pateaste el trasero al Finn ese

Q-Es un idiota

S-A veces me quedo sorprendida, tu ofendes de una manera tan cortés

Q-¿Por qué bajaste?

S-No iba a dejarte sola-se quedan en silencio por un rato-Estoy preocupada por ti Quinn

Q-No deberías

S-Claro que si eres como mi familia, ese estilo de vida tuyo no es para nada bueno, tu departamento es un desastre al igual que tu vida

Q-Yo se eso Santana, siempre lo he sabido

S-Quiero que estés bien Quinn, quiero ver que continúes con tu vida, que sigas adelante, que cumplas los sueños que alguna vez tuviste

Q-Ya no me importa ninguna de esas cosas tu lo sabes

S-No no lo se, ¿Es que acaso te has cansado de vivir?-pregunta con desespero

Q-Precisamente es eso lo que pasa, no se porque vivo, cada maldita vez que me acuesto a dormir deseo que sea la última vez que lo haga, no volver a despertarme nunca mas ese es mi sueño ahora Santana-Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar

S-Tu le prometiste que cumplirías tus sueños, que serias feliz, acaso no lo recuerdas Quinn-Grita para que la escuche, la rubia se detiene en seco por las palabras de su amiga

**FLASHBACK**

**5 años atrás **

-Lucy, Lucy-Gritaban

Q-Thomas-alza al niño en sus brazos-Te estaba buscando ¿Dónde andabas?

Th-Estaba jugando con Luca en el patio de su casa

Q-Sabes que no debes irte sin avisarme

Th-Si hermana yo lo se

Q-Ven vamos se nos hace tarde-Toma al pequeño de la mano y empiezan a caminar

Th-¿Tú recuerdas a mamá Lucy?

Q-Solo un poco, ¿Tú la recuerdas?

Th-Solo las cosas malas-baja la cabeza

Q-Mírame-le alza la cara-Cuando tengas esos pensamientos tristes, elige uno alegre y cámbialo

Th-¿Puedo elegir el día en el que fuimos al central park a elevar cometas?

Q-Si te hace feliz, por supuesto que si-caminan de nuevo

Th-Estaba un poco triste por eso pero ahora que estoy contigo estoy mejor

Q-¿Quieres ir al parque?

Th-Si, pero tú dijiste que se nos hace tarde

Q-Y es así, pero unos minutos mas no importan mucho, solo quiero ver el cielo un rato

Caminaron hasta el parque y se acostaron sobre la hierba

Th-No veo las estrellas

Q-Es por que las luces de la ciudad, pero siempre están ahí aunque no puedas verlas

Th-¿Cómo cuando apagas la luz para dormir? No te veo pero se que estas ahí

Q-De esa misma manera, yo siempre voy a estar para ti

Th-¿Tú eres feliz Lucy?

Q-Si estas a mi lado si que lo soy

Th-Yo soy feliz porque estas tu a mi lado también

Q-Es bueno saberlo, porque entonces tu y yo juntos podemos lograr lo que sea

Th-¿Lo que sea?

Q-Lo que sea

Th-¿Enserio? ¿Hasta nuestros sueños?-Pregunta emocionado

Q-Hasta nuestros sueños

Th-¿Me lo prometes Lucy? Que vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños y ser felices

Q-Te lo prometo Thomas

**FIN FLASHBACK**

S-Lo prometiste

Q-Esa promesa murió el día en que se fue…

**AQUÍ TRAIGO MI SEGUNDO FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER.**

**CONSEJOS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS MAS QUE BIENVENIDOS**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


	2. Chapter 2 Día Favorito

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**

**CAPITULO 2-DÍA FAVORITO **

Quinn se encontraba en su apartamento buscando un nuevo tema para su sección del periódico, el timbre de su apartamento suena, abre rápidamente

Q-Casi no llegas, muero de hambre

S-Lo lamento es que hay mucho trafico esta noche

Q-Después de que hayas traído la vegetariana para mi no tengo problema

S-¿Encontraste el tema que quieres tratar?

Q-Aún no, me gustaría alguna persona con un talento destacado que la gente no conozca aún

S-Estamos en New York Quinn, de seguro encuentras a alguien

Q-Eso espero

S-Espérame voy al baño

Quinn comienza a servir la pizza y la bebida

S-Que asco Quinn, en el baño encontré unas bragas y estoy muy segura que no te pertenecen

Q-Yo las vi el otro día pero no se de quien son

S-Ese estilo de vida que llevas no es adecuado

Q-Ya te dije que si vienes a mi casa a decirme como vivir ya sabes donde esta la puerta

S-Esta bien cálmate-alza las manos como en modo de rendición-Eres mi mejor amiga es obvio que me preocupo por ti

Q-Y ya te lo he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que lo hagas-se sienta y empieza a comer

S-Tal vez es eso lo que te falta-se sienta a su lado y comienza a comer también

Q-¿De que hablas?

S-Necesitas una pareja y en esas chicas con la que te acuestas no vas a encontrarla

Q-Es porque no quiero encontrar a nadie no se me hace necesaria.

S-No todas las personas son malas Quinn, ahí afuera hay una persona esperando por ti

Q-No todos tenemos la suerte de tener una persona como Britt

S-Aunque acepto que mi novia es de las mejores personas del mundo no quiere decir que sea la única, date la oportunidad de conocer gente que valga la pena

Q-Cambiemos de tema mejor

S-Esta bien

Las chicas continúan comiendo hasta que Santana debe ir a su casa

S-Sabes que puedo quedarme contigo hoy

Q-No es necesario que me tengas lastima Santana

S-No es por lastima, solo quiero saber que estas bien, yo se lo importante que era este día para ustedes

Q-Voy a estar bien este día ya no es importante para mi entonces no hay problema, además tu rubia te espera

S-Me llamas si necesitas algo-se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo-Te quiero mucho-hace un último gesto con la mano y sale por la puerta

Quinn suspira y se acuesta en su sillón, era inevitable no pensar que ese día era realmente importante para ella, cierra sus ojos tratando de encontrar la paz y poder dormir pero lo único que logra es recordar

**FLASHBACK**

Una soleada tarde se hacia presente en New York aunque al parecer las personas que viven en esa ciudad están tan sumidas en su trabajo y en otras cosas que no se percatan de la belleza que tienen justo delante de sus ojos, pasan su vida sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que hacen que cada día valga la pena sin importar lo problemas al menos eso pensaba Quinn que se encontraba mirando el cielo concentrada

Th-Lucy-Grita el niño, la rubia voltea a mirarlo y el se lanza a sus brazos-Estaba buscándote hermana

Q-Ya estoy aquí-baja al niño

Th-Hoy es viernes Lucy-le dice con una sonrisa

Q-¿Y que pasa con que se viernes?-le da la espalda y sonríe

Th-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Q-Tengo tarea que hacer, me va a tomar todo el día

Th-Pero tu yo tenemos planes

Q-¿No se de que me hablas?

Th-De nada Lucy olvídalo-comienza a irse

Q-Espérame Thomas, estaba bromeando pequeño por supuesto que tenemos planes y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo

Cada viernes Quinn y Thomas iban a nadar a un pequeño lago, habían cogido de costumbre eso porque lo hacían antes con su padre por lo menos en sus momentos de lucidez, era uno de los días favoritos del pequeño.

Th-Lucy el agua esta tibia ven

Q-Espérame Thomas, Ya voy- salta al lago nada por debajo y sale por detrás del niño asustándolo

Th-Nadas muy rápido Lucy

Nadan por un rato, luego salen y Quinn tira una pequeña manta al suelo y se recuesta con el pequeño

Th-¿Has notado que todos los viernes son soleados?

Q-Son perfectos para venir a nadar

Th-Es mi día favorito de la semana

Q-¿Por qué?

Th-Tiene las dos cosas que mas amo hacer que son nadar y estar contigo

Q-A mi también me gusta estar contigo-lo abraza mas fuerte

Th-No quiero que me dejes Lucy

Q-¿Por qué dices eso?

Th-No quiero que lo hagas simplemente

Q-No lo hare, mírame Tommy-el niño la mira-Siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca te voy a abandonar te lo juro-Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas la verdad es que la rubia lo amaba tanto que no se imaginaba la vida sin el

Th-Ni yo a ti Lucy

Q-¿Lo prometes?

Th-Lo prometo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Quinn se queda mirando una foto que permanecía encime de una pequeña mesa, en ella se podía apreciar a Thomas sonriente en el lago, la chica se pone de pie toma el portarretrato y lo estrella contra la pared.

El timbre de su apartamento suena, se limpia una lágrima que recorre su mejilla y abre, un apuesto chico se queda mirando a la rubia

Q-Hola Adam ¿Qué necesitas?

Ad-Escuche un fuerte sonido y quería ver si te encuentras bien

Q-No te preocupes solo se cayo algo al suelo pero no importa

Adam un chico apuesto de 25 años cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos grises, propietario de una pequeña biblioteca, ama leer y todo lo relacionado al arte, es vecino de Quinn desde hace dos años aparte de que sostienen una relación de sexo ocasional sin sentimientos de por medio aunque el si tiene sentimientos hacia la rubia ella no lo sabe

Ad-Si quieres puedo ayudar a recoger el desorden

Q-No es necesario Adam yo puedo sola

Ad-Solo me preocupo Quinn

Q-Estoy cansada de que se preocupen por mí

Ad-Es lo que las personas que te quieren hacen preocuparse por ti y ver que estas bien

Q-No quiero hablar con nadie ahora-trata de cerrar la puerta pero la mano del chico se lo impide-¿Qué haces?

Ad-No quiero que te enojes conmigo

Q-No estoy enojada

Ad-No te creo

Q-Enserio Adam no estoy enojada pero si no me dejas sola voy a estarlo

Ad-Esta bien te dejo sola-se acerca a la chica la toma del cuello y le da un beso bastante lardo-que descanses Quinn sonríe y entra a su apartamento

Quinn entra al suyo pero al ver el portarretratos destrozado en el suelo recuerda lo de hace unos momentos, toma su abrigo y sale a la calle para tomar un poco de aire.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno solo quería despejar su cabeza y tratar en vano de no recordar mas, llega al central park se sienta al lado de una fuente, enciende un cigarrillo y comienza a fumarlo lentamente tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar cada una de las caladas que le da, de alguna manera u otra el humo que pasaba por sus pulmones lograba que su tensión bajara por lo menos un poco, escucha una melodía que suena voltea a mirar para ver de donde proviene y ve un pequeño grupo de personas que forman un circulo rodeando el lugar de donde proviene la música, se pone de pie y se dirige a ese lugar, logra pasar al frente lo cual no fue muy difícil porque la cantidad de personas que se encuentran allí es muy reducida, voltea a mirar y ve a una morena bajita al lado de un chico que tiene una guitarra.

R-Buenas noches mi nombre es Rachel Berry y mi compañero es Noah Puckerman, vamos a cantar para ustedes esta noche, disfruten

Quinn saca su celular y comienza a grabar

La guitarra comienza a sonar y Rachel comienza a cantar

**PUCK**

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big

as her bubbly toes

on the feet of a queen of the hearts of the cards and her feet are all

covered with tar balls and scars

it's as common as something that nobody knows that her beauty will

follow wherever she goes

up the hill in the back of her house in the would she love me forever,

i know she could

**RACHEL**

I remember when you and me mmm how we used to be just good friends

wouldn't give me none

but all i wanted was some

she's got a whole lot of reasons

she cant think of a single one

that can justify leaving

and he got none but he thinks he got so many problems

man he got, too much time to waste

His dreams are like commercials

but her dreams are picture perfect and

our dreams are so related though they're often underestimated

**JUNTOS**

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that

her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes

on the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards

and her feet are infested with tar balls and

La da da da da da

**PUCK**

Well I was eating lunch at the d. l. g.

When this little girl came and she sat next to me

I never seen nobody move the way she did

Well she did and she does and she'll do it again

When you move like a jellyfish

Rhythm don't mean nothing

You go with the flow

You don't stop

Move like a jellyfish

Rhythm is nothing

You go with the flow

You don't stop

RACHEL

It's as common as something that nobody knows it

Her beauty will follow wherever she goes

Up the hill in the back of her house in the wood

She'll love me forever, i know she

La da da da da da

If you would only listen

You might just realize what you're missing

You're missing me

If you would only listen

You might just realize what you're missing

You're missing me

**JUNTOS**

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that

Her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes

On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards

And her feet are infested with tar balls and

La da da da da da

La interpretación llega a su fin y Quinn se había quedado mirando a los dos chicos que estaban sonrientes

R-Espero que les haya gustado, mi amigo va a pasar a recibir la colaboración que deseen darnos

P-No importa cuanto sea, den lo que ustedes creen que merecemos- se acerca a Quinn-¿Piensas colaborar linda?

Q-Por supuesto-saca 20 dólares y los deposita en el sombrero que el chico le tendía

P-Vaya una niña rica-continua caminando

Quinn se sale de entra la gente y se aleja un poco, marca un número y llama, después de varios intentos le contestan

S-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-le responde un poco asustada

Q-Encontré lo que estaba buscando para el periódico

S-¿Dónde estas?

Q-En central park pero no importa son un chico y una chica cantan precioso es todo lo que busco

S-Habla con ellos yo voy para allá

Q-Claro espera yo los llamo-voltea a mirar a donde estaban los chicos

S-¿Qué sucede Quinn?

Q-No están-camina hacia el lugar donde ya no había nadie-¿Dónde diablos se metieron?

**BUENOS CHICOS AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO HUMILDE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, CONSEJOS O CRITICAS SON COMPLETAMENTE BIENVENIDAS.**

**ADAM ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL ACTOR QUE ACTUO EN LA SERIE 90210 ADAM GREGORY.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que quieran darme

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME CORRESPONDEN LE PERTENECEN A RYAN MURPHY Y A FOX.**

**CAPITULO 3-LO QUE QUIERAN DARME **

La latina movía su cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de seguir con su mirada a la peli rosa que caminaba de un lado a otro

S-Quinn-se pone de pie y la toma por los hombros-Detente me estas mareando

Q-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?-se suelta del agarre-Necesito encontrar a esos chicos

S-No entiendo tu afán

Q-Tu viste el video Santana, eran increíbles, eran justo lo que necesito para el reportaje

S-No eran tan buenos

Ad-Pues a mi se me parecieron bastante buenos

S-Tu cállate Adam, vamos Quinn mira videos en Youtube de chicos que sean de New York luego los buscas y los entrevistas

Q-Yo no quiero a ninguno de ellos, yo quiero a los que vi en el central park

S-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Todavía tienes 2 semanas para ese reportaje

Ad-Mejor hagan silencio mientras yo trato de hablar con un amigo que vive por el sector, tal vez el los haya visto

Quinn se sienta en el sillón junto a Santana mientras Adam habla por celular

Ad-Esta bien, muchas gracias de todas formas-cuelga y mira a las chicas-Dice que no los ha visto

Q-Todos estos 5 días he ido cada noche y le he dado la vuelta completa al central park y no los he visto

S-Pues entonces tal vez ni siquiera son de aquí, ya buscamos otras personas y fin de la discusión

Q-No los seguiré buscando, igual tengo dos semanas-toma las llaves y se dirige a la salida

S-¿A donde vas?

Q-Es sábado Santana, tu sabes que los sábados no son mis días favoritos, gracias por todo Adam te veo luego

Ad-Claro Quinn, cuando quieras

La chica sale de su apartamento

S-Quita esa cara de idiota

Ad-No molestes Santana

S-Mira Adam tu sabes que nuestra relación no es la mejor, tu no me soportas y yo no te soporto, pero eres un buen chico y me gustaría que Quinn se fijara en ti como algo mas porque yo se lo mucho que la quieres y que estaría bien contigo, pero debes darte cuenta de algo, ella no se va a enamorar de ti ni va a tener nada contigo que sea mas allá del sexo, ella es buena persona pero ha pasado por muchas cosas

Ad-Yo voy a esperar por ella Santana, igualmente gracias pero yo me voy a mi apartamento-Recoge sus cosas y sale del apartamento

Quinn caminaba por las calles de New York se dirigía al bar que frecuentaba la mayoría de los sábados, era grande y mucha gente iba. La fila para entrar era un poco larga

-Quinn, diría que es una sorpresa verte pero estaría mintiendo-Saluda una señora de unos 35 años más o menos

Q-Elena, pues que te puedo decir es mi bar favorito

-Es bueno escuchar eso, pasa-la deja entrar y los de la fila hacen bulla-Lo lamento es invitada VIP-se dirige a Quinn-Pasa querida ve a la mesa que quieras, yo mas rato voy

Q-Claro Elena, nos vemos adentro

Quinn entra y se sienta en la barra, pide un shot de vodka

-De nuevo por acá-Le dice la bar tender

Q-Suena como si no te gustara verme Shanna

Sh-No me malinterpretes bonita, me encanta tener el privilegio de verte pero eres mi amiga y no me gusta ver que ahogas tus penas con alcohol, a este paso te va a dar cirrosis

Q-No tengo nada que perder, en realidad es un alivio saber que cada sorbo de esta bebida le recorta algo de tiempo a la vida que llevo

Sh-No hables de esa manera, la verdad que no se que ha pasado en tu vida para entender con exactitud porque hablas así, pero debes hallar algo o alguien por lo que valga la pena vivir

Q-Lo he encontrado, he encontrado a ese alguien porque el que vale la pena vivir

Sh-Si ya lo encontraste ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

Q-Discúlpame Shanna pero no es un tema que desee hablar contigo

Sh-O con nadie, puedo notar que realmente no hablas con nadie

Q-se toma el shot de un sorbo-Ten buena noche Shanna, pero creo que hoy le comprare a la chica de la otra barra-Se pone de pie

Sh-Adiós Quinn fue lindo verte

La noche continúa y Quinn ya estaba sentada en una mesa con una hermosa chica que iba a ser su "acompañante" esa noche

-Se esta haciendo tarde

Q-Si ya es bastante tarde

-Porque mejor no nos vamos y me enseñas tu apartamento-le dice coquetamente mientras se acerca

Q-Claro vamos-Se para de la mesa junto con la chica y se van dirigiendo a la salida

-¿Ya te vas Quinn?

Q-Si Elena ya es hora

-¿La chica va contigo?

Q-Si, nos vemos luego Elena

Siguieron caminando hacia la salida

-Buenas noches a todos, como saben cada 15 días le damos la oportunidad a algunos chicos de presentarse en el bar, así que denles la bienvenida a Rachel Berry y Noah Puckerman

Quinn se detiene de inmediato al escuchar esos nombres, se voltea de inmediato y dirige su mirada al escenario donde los dos chicos ya se encontraban parados uno al lado de otro, la música empieza a sonar

PUCK

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

When I met you

I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around

Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet

Success has been so easy for you

But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now

And I can put you back down too

Don't, don't you want me?

JUNTOS

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

PUCK

Don't, don't you want me?

JUNTOS

You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh...

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..

RACHEL

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

That much is true

But even then I knew I'd find a much better place

Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times

I still love you

But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own

I guess it's just what I must do

JUNTOS

Don't, (Don't)

Don't you want me? (Don't you want me)

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't (Don't)

Don't you want me? (Don't you want me)

You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh...

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh...

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh.

Don't you want me baby? Baby?

Don't you want me ohhh...

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh..

Don't you want me baby?

La interpretación termina y algunos aplauden la mayoría ni siquiera les presto atención, Quinn seguía parada mirando a los dos chicos

-Bueno eso fue todo, gracias por venir chicos

Los chicos se bajan del escenario y Quinn reacciona

-¿A dónde vas?

Q-Tengo algo que hacer, lo dejamos para otro día

-¿Cómo que lo dejamos para otro día? ¿Me estas jodiendo?

Q-Tengo algo que hacer…

-Laura, mi nombre es Laura

Q-Nos vemos Laura

-Eres una idiota-la empuja

Q-Solo íbamos a tener sexo no es la gran cosa, ahora déjame que tengo que hacer algo-se dirige al escenario

-Quinn que bueno verte

Q-¿Quiénes eran los chicos que cantaron hace unos momentos?

-Son dos chicos de Bronx, la verdad fue que la banda que iba a venir me cancelo entonces toco llamar a estos dos novatos

Q-¿Dónde están?

-Ya se fueron

Quinn baja del escenario

-Chica, salieron por la puerta de la parte de atrás

Quinn sale disparada para esa salida con la esperanza de encontrarlos, sale por esa puerta que da a un feo y sucio callejón, mira para todos lados y no los ve, sigue caminando sin rumbo alguno, tal vez contaría con la suerte de topárselos, caminaba rápido y mirando para todos lados, miro al otro lado de la calle y vio al chico Noah, se ensimismo tanto que tropezó fuertemente con otra persona cayendo los dos al suelo

Quinn voltea a ver hacia a donde estaba el chico y no lo ve

Q-Mierda-se pone de pie-No de nuevo

-Hey puedes fijarte por donde vas

Quinn ni siquiera la voltea a mirar, ella seguía concentrada tratando de localizar al chico

-Por lo menos un lo siento

Nada

-Que descortés que sos, al menos mírame-coge a Quinn por los hombros y la voltea

Quinn se queda mirando a la persona que tiene al frente

-¿Qué pasa aquí Rach?

R-Puck, pasa que esta desubicada me tiro al suelo y ni siquiera se disculpa

P-Yo quisiera que esta chica me tirara al suelo

R-Cállate Puckerman

Q-Por fin los encontré

P-¿Nos buscabas?

Q-Si, lamento tirarte es que eres tan bajita que no te vi

R-Bueno, primero me empuja y luego me dice enana

Q-Yo no quise decir eso…

R-Mejor vámonos Puck, ya es muy tarde

Q-No esperen, los estaba buscando

P-¿Para que?

Q-Déjenme invitarles un café y les cuento

R-¿Un café a las 3 am?

Q-Conozco un lugar

P-Yo acepto

R-¿Qué dices? Es una desconocida no vamos a ir con ella

P-Discúlpanos un momento-se alejan un poco-Yo voy a ir tengo hambre Rachel

R-Yo también pero que tal que sea una asesina

P-Tan dramática como siempre, llevamos todo el día sin comer y no conseguimos lo de la renta, lo siento pero yo si voy

Q-¿Entonces?

R-Esta bien nosotros vamos contigo

Q-Mi auto esta en el bar donde ustedes estaban

R-Primero que todo ¿Quién eres?

Q-Soy Quinn Fabray

P-¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La chica que escribe en el periódico?

Q-La misma

P-Rachel ama tus columnas

R-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Q-Lo que quieran darme-comienza a caminar con los chicos detrás de ella

**BUENO ES TODO POR HOY, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O CONSEJOS SON TODOS BIENVENIDOS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA **


	4. Chapter 4 El inicio de nuestros sueños

**RECIBÍ UNOS CUANTOS PEDIDOS PARA QUE RETOMARA LA HISTORIA Y ES LO QUE PIENSO HACER, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**CAPITULO 4-El inicio de nuestros sueños **

P-Osea que quieres escribir un articulo sobre Rachel y sobre mi.

Q-Exacto, tú me has dicho que Rachel lee mis columnas

R-Algunas veces

P-Todo el tiempo, los recorta y los colecciona

Q-Como decía, mis columnas son sobre artistas, sobre talentos desconocidos e inusuales, y ustedes dos son el perfil perfecto para ella.

R-¿Podemos hablar un minuto Puck?

P-Claro Rachel

Q-Continúen comiendo yo salgo por un rato a hacer una llamada mientras ustedes hablan-se pone de pie y deja la mesa

P-¿Qué sucede?

R-No estoy muy segura de esto.

P-Pero es nuestra oportunidad, ella quiere escribir sobre nosotros, va a darnos a conocer y aparte de eso va a pagarnos por nuestra historia

R-¿Qué historia? "Dos chicos pobres de New York sin ni siquiera una casa, cantan en las calles por dinero" eso no es ninguna de novedad menos aquí en esta ciudad donde se encuentra talento donde sea

P-Ella vio algo en nosotros que no vio en ningún otro y por eso quiere escribir sobre nosotros, no se tu pero yo pienso aceptarlo a lo mejor y de esa manera acabamos esta mala racha que tenemos.

Q-¿Han terminado?

P-Claro siéntate

Q-¿Qué decidieron?

P-Tienes mi historia-Quinn asiente

R-También tienes la mía-dice de mala gana

Q-Escuchar eso es un alivio, entonces supongo que tenemos un trato-extiende su mano y los chicos la estrechan-Bueno entonces es hora de irme.

Salen del café

Q-Sería correcto que me dieran su celular para poder ponerme en contacto con ustedes.

P-Ammm… No tenemos celular.

Q-Okey… entonces podrían decirme donde viven para yo poder ir a su casa.

R-Me parece mejor si nosotros vamos a la tuya si no te molesta.

Q-Me parece bien, voy a apuntar mi dirección en un papel-saca un papel y la anota-tomen-se las entrega-¿les parece bien hoy a las 3 de la tarde?.

R-Si es perfecto

Q-Bueno entonces así quedamos.

P-¿Te molesta si te pido un favor?

Q-En lo absoluto, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

P-Tal vez sea algo precipitado pero estaba pensando que a lo mejor tu podrías darme un pequeño adelanto como garantía

R-Noah-le grita

Q-No tranquila, no tengo problema alguno-Saca de su bolsillo 30 dólares-¿es suficiente?

P-Si claro-recibe el dinero-Nos vemos a las 3, hasta pronto bonita

R-Hasta luego Quinn

Quinn se retira y se va en su moto.

R-Espero sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

P-Ya sacamos 30 dólares supongo que es un buen comienzo y podemos pagar dos días en la habitación, ahora vamos a casa.

Rachel le sonríe

**APARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

Q-¿Podrían quitar sus manos de mis cosas?

S-Cálmate Quinn solo tratamos de que tus chicos no se asusten cuando vean el lugar donde vives.

B-A este lugar le falta algo de color

Q-No es necesario el color Brittany me gusta tal cual como es.

B-A mi me parece que se vería mas lindo, hace poco convencí a San de que pintemos las paredes de la habitación de color rosa

Q-¿Es enserio?-voltea a ver a su amiga que recogía basura del suelo

S-Si logró convencerme, pero no puedes culparme la manera en la que me lo pidió-coloca cara de pervertida

A-Que asco chicas la verdad es que no es de mi interés saber de que manera Brittany consigue convencerte siempre

S-Cállate Adam como si a ti no te gustaría poder convencer de esa manera a Quinn.

A-Pues no me disgustaría en lo absoluto

Q-Okey, estoy aquí chicos. Además Santana no hay persona con ningún método que pueda convencerme de hacer algo que no me guste.

B-A lo mejor yo pueda-Dice con picardía

Q-A lo mejor si, aunque después Santana me mataría lo cual no sería tan malo como suena.

S-Ya empezaste nuevamente Quinn, arruinaste el ambiente

A-Ella lo dice por bromear ¿Verdad?

Q-Si es por bromear

B-No son bromas bonitas

Q-Esta bien ya está, todos fuera de aquí ya son las 2:30 y ellos están por llegar, además ya me harté de que cojan mis pertenencias

S-Todo esto es basura

Q-Sigue siendo mi basura

B-Ya dejen de pelear, además Quinn hasta don yo sé Santana debe conocer a los chicos así que ella debe quedarse aquí, como yo soy su acompañante debo quedarme aquí.

S-Aquí el único que sobra es Adam

A-Aunque no me parece justo que después de que la mayoría del desorden lo he recogido yo tenga que irme sin conocer a los chicos que deben ser muy buenos para que Quinn se empeñará tanto en encontrarlos.

B-En mi opinión yo voto para que San, Adam y yo nos quedemos, ¿Quién mas vota?-Adam alza la mano

S-Yo voto para que Britt y yo nos quedemos y que el molesto de Adam se vaya a su apartamento.

Q-Y yo voto para que todos ustedes se vayan a sus respectivos hogares.

B-Lo siento Quinnie nosotros ganamos por mayoría

Q-Es mi apartamento la mayoría no importa

S-Lo siento pero no pensamos irnos-se sienta en el sillón junto a los otro dos.

Q-Que molestia-Se sienta

A-Claro que si prefieres puedo irme a casa.

Q-Ya que Adam puedes quedarte.

Dan las 3:00, Quinn mira el reloj de madera de pino regalo de su abuelo por su cumpleaños "Para que aprendas a manejar el tiempo" le había dicho el, "no tengo necesidad de vivir apurada como tu, te preocupas tanto por manejar tu tiempo que te olvidas de las cosas que realmente necesitan de tu tiempo y eso lo puedes ver reflejado en la cantidad de personas que aún permanecen contigo" fue su respuesta pero al menos decidió recibirlo. Ahora estaba colgado en su pared, nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención a ese objeto, 3:10 marcaban las agujas y su impaciencia incrementaba con el sonido del segundero.

A-¿Quinn?

Q-¿Qué pasa?

A-Te vez algo preocupada

Q-Estoy bien solo que deberían irse al parecer no piensan venir, perdí 30 dólares.

S-¿30 dólares? ¿Les diste dinero?

Q-Era como una garantía

S-Si claro, pues tu garantía no valió de nada

Q-Ya lo se, ahora váyanse

Adam se pone de pie y en ese mismo momento el timbre de la casa suena, el chico aprovecha que estaba de pie y se dispone a abrirla.

R-Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra Quinn Fabray?

A-¿Departe de quién?

P-¿Eres su guarda espaldas o que?

R-Es que tenemos una cita con ella

A-Si es aquí, solo bromeaba-Les da espacio para que pasen.

Q-Hola Puck, hola Rachel-se pone de pie para saludar a los chicos

R-Lamentamos mucho el retraso es que nos tomó mucho encontrar esta dirección.

P-Además de que Rachel se tardó eternidades en arreglarse.

Q-Lo importante es que están aquí. Rachel, Puck les presento a Santana López ella trabaja conmigo en el periódico, ella es Brittany la novia de Santana y por último el es Adam mi vecino de al lado.

P y R-Mucho gusto

Q-Pónganse cómodos por favor.

Todos se acomodan.

S-Vamos a empezar con las preguntas, ¿Dónde viven?

P-En el Bronx

S-¿Específicamente en donde?

R-Edificio Acuarium apartamento 202.

Q-¿Desde cuando tocas la guitarra Puck?

P-Desde que tengo 11 años mas o menos.

Q-¿Y desde cuando cantas Rachel?

R-Creo que desde siempre, mis padres decían que cantaba desde que era un bebé, incluso gané un concurso de canto a los 8 meses

Q-¿Es enserio?-Rachel asiente sonriente

S-Eso suena ridículo

R-Es la verdad

S-Ajam ¿Has tomado lecciones de canto alguna vez?

R-Nunca, yo solo he tratado de aprender por mi misma

S-¿Y tu clases de guitarra?

P-Me enseñó un vecino, creo que cuentan como clases

Q-¿Dónde esta ese vecino ahora?

P-Murió hace dos años

Q-Nombre completo

R-Rachel Barbra Berry

P-Noah Puckerman Berry

S-¿Son hermanos?

P-Soy su hermano adoptivo, mis padres murieron cuando era muy chico así que estuve en una casa de acogida hasta que los padres de Rachel me adoptaron y me hicieron un Berry

Q-Pero ¿Recuerdas a tus padres reales? ¿Tienen ellos alguna influencia en tu carrera como músico?

P-No los recuerdo entonces la respuesta a la segunda pregunta es no.

Q-Entonces ¿Tienen los señores Berry algo que ver con su elección de ser ambos músicos?

P-Ellos escuchaban música cada que estaban en casa, siempre nos alentaron a seguir los sueños que tuviéramos, así que ambos fueron de mucho apoyo.

S-Tengo una curiosidad ¿Por qué nunca ninguno tomo clases para potenciar su talento?

R-No había dinero suficiente para pagar por esas lecciones

Q-Igual créeme San que no fueron para nada necesarios, ellos cantan maravilloso.

S-¿Aún viven con sus padres?

R-Yo creo que es hora de irnos Puck

Q-Pero aún no hemos terminado

R-No importa otro día lo haremos-se pone de pie

S-Déjame decirte algo esto es un trabajo, cuando uno trabaja no es uno el que decide cuando puede marcharse, es el jefe el que lo dice y en este caso tu jefe es Quinn así que debes quedarte chica.

R-Estoy agotada así que me voy-Sale del apartamento

P-Yo creo que es mejor si estoy con ella, lo lamento mucho espero que no te eches para atrás Quinn

Q-Te acompaño a la puerta-caminan juntos hasta la puerta-Puck dime ¿Hice o dije algo que le molestara a ella?

P-No le gusta hablar de nuestros padres.

Q-Están muertos verdad.

P-Correcto, si me disculpas debo irme

Q-Claro yo me pongo en contacto.

Quinn entra al apartamento

Q-Para la próxima vez la entrevista la hago solamente yo

S-Sabes que tu abuelo no quiere que sea así

Q-Es un estúpido

S-Solamente no quieres que te acuestes con la chica a la que entrevistas, ya sabes que hubo mucha polémica por ese suceso,

Q-No me interesa su opinión, estas avisada a la próxima solo voy a estar yo

S-Yo cumplo ordenes Quinn

Q-Entonces te quedas sin reportaje y reportera ¿Qué te parece?

S-No se que te traes entre manos con estos chicos pero estas tomándote muchas molestias por ellos

Q-Me gusta sentir que al menos mi trabajo esta bien hecho.

S-Esta bien. Yo creo que es hora de irnos Britt. Nos vemos Quinn y cuídate si necesitas algo me llamas

B-Adiós Quinn-se cerca y la abraza- piensa lo de pintar las paredes de rosa se vería muy bonito

Q-Lo pensaré Britt.

Las chicas se van.

A-Quinn ¿Quisieras cenar esta noche conmigo en mi apartamento?

Q-Mejor otro día tengo que organizar bien lo que obtuve hoy.

A-Está bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos-se acerca para darle un beso pero la rubia le voltea la cara y termina dejándolo en su mejilla.

Q-Cuídate Adam.

El chico le sonríe y se va.

Quinn se sienta en su escritorio, aparta un poco de papeles con su mano que terminan tirados en el suelo y comienza a organizar su columna, al poco tiempo se queda dormida sobre su escritorio.

La puerta del apartamento 603 suena varias veces, hasta que una somnolienta Quinn decide abrirla.

Q-Señor Cullen, ¿Qué necesita?

-Quinn la gente sigue poniendo problemas por tu vicio de tirar colillas de cigarrillo por todo el edificio

Q-Es un mal hábito lo siento

-Si fumas es tu problema en tanto botes la basura donde corresponde, no quiero tener más problemas contigo

Q-Estoy enterada

El señor se retira.

Q-Malditos vecinos quejumbrosos-observa el reloj de pino, 9:00 pm, ¿Por qué se pasa tan rápido el tiempo? Toma su chaqueta, guarda sus cigarrillos y sale de su apartamento, Bronx ese era su destino.

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento 202 del edificio Acuarium dos morenos estaban sentados en la poltrona conversando**

P-Este puede ser el final de nuestro trabajo, era muy bueno para ser verdad

R-Lo lamento Puck sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre ese tema

P-Lo se linda pero en algún momento de esta entrevista deberás hacerlo

R-entonces no haré esto.

P-Sos egoísta Rachel me quitas la oportunidad a mí

R-Tu solo quieres dinero Noah

P-Por supuesto, pero este puede ser el gran paso Rach, el inicio de nuestros sueños está tocando nuestra puerta y no dejas pasarlo, no logro comprender el porque

R-Estoy cansada de ilusionarme, es hora de ver la realidad, deberíamos buscar un empleo y olvidarnos de ese sueño absurdo

P-¿Absurdo? Ese sueño nos ha mantenido juntos después de tanto tiempo después de tantas cosas y tú ahora lo llama absurdo, osea que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido absurdo

R-No es lo que quise decir

P-Es lo que me das a entender

R-Esta bien lo haré

P-Si la rubia se contacta con nosotros me prometes que harás lo que te pide, que responderás los que te pregunte.

R-Lo prometo aunque dudo que después de hoy nos quiera

P-Nos hiciste quedar como unas personas no muy serias

Se escuchan unos ligeros sonidos de la puerta

P-Debe ser el cobrador no abras

Los sonidos persisten hasta que una vos se deja escuchar

Q-¿Puck? ¿Rachel? ¿Chicos? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy Quinn Fabray

Los dos hermanos se quedan mirando sorprendidos y es Puck quien se acerca a abrir

P-Quinn es una sorpresa

Q-Hola yo me tomé el atrevimiento de venir para decirles que no se preocuparan que yo aún quería seguir con esto si ustedes están dispuestos a hacerlo también

P-por supuesto que estamos de acuerdo ¿No es así Rachel?

R-Claro

Q-Bueno entonces que tal si vamos a tomar unos tragos y hablamos un poco mas acerca de esto, yo invito

P-Y nosotros aceptamos

Q-Los espero abajo-se retira

P-Te lo dije, el inicio de nuestros sueños está tocando nuestra puerta y se nos presenta como esa bella rubia, vamos Rachel.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, SE QUE EL CAPI ES UN POCO LENTO Y ABURRIDO PERO ES SOLO PARA QUE CONOZCAN UN POCO DE MAS DE LOS PERSONAJES Y DE QUE VA TODO ESTO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN HACIENDOLO. YO PROMETO PONER LO MEJOR DE MI EN MIS ESCRITOS.**

**UN SALUDOS PARA TODOS.**


End file.
